


Deceitber Day Ten: Bitter

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceitber, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Virgil doesn't understand why everybody can't get along
Series: Deceitber 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Deceitber Day Ten: Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: unsympathetic light sides, let me if I need to add anything
> 
> Pairings/Ships: familial Anxceitmus
> 
> There will one more installment and then the other days will be more similar to one shots (although there may be some part one and twos). If you haven't read Days 8 and 9 you will be confused

"Virgil?! What are you doing here?!" the light sides yelled in unison.

After a moment of shocked silence, Patton spoke up. "Virgil. Come on. We're going _home_." His voice was unusually stern and cold. Anger burned in his eyes as he stared at Virgil with an icy glare. Virgil had never seen him so angry. Frankly, it was scary.

"We shouldn't be here. _You_ shouldn't be here here... with _them_ ," Patton nodded towards Remus in disgust.

"What? Why not?" Virgil didn't understand why it was so bad to talk to Remus and Deceit. Sure, Remus could offer a few odd points, but never anything like what he kept rambling on about on camera.

"Because, they. Are. _Dark Sides_ ," Patton said with a sneer.

Virgil had had enough. He was a "Dark" side too. "So what if they're "Dark" Sides? There are no rules saying I can't be here!" Virgil moved away a little ways away in discomfort and fear, not unnoticed by Remus.

Nobody thought it was possible, but Patton got even angrier. "You _will_ go back now... or else," Patton threatened. Roman and Logan were glaring daggers into Remus and Deceit, who had heard the yelling and come into the room.

Deceit whispered something into Virgil's ear and Virgil looked at him with confusion. He then proceeded to walk over to Patton, Logan, and Roman.

"Fine."

He sank out and appeared in the living room of the "Light Side" of the mindscape. Then the others soon followed. When he saw Patton in his usual spot, he felt anger bubble up inside him.

"What the heck was that about?! You were just fine earlier during the gift exchange! What's so different?!" Virgil knew he was lashing out at Patton, seemingly sweet Patton, but he didn't care. although he clamped a hand over his mouth anyways, and he knew it was Deceit because he certainly wasn't doing it. Although they showed it in odd ways, Deceit and Remus cared for Virgil.

It took Virgil a few moments to realize why Deceit had shut him up. If he has said anymore, it would make it clear as day that Virgil enjoyed his company, if he hadn't already. Virgil slowly brought his hand down as he took in deep breaths.

This time Roman answered. "What changed? The only reason we were being nice to those-those... monsters, was because we were on camera!"

"Agreed. Those abominations shouldn't even exist," Logan cut in.

Virgil couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just because Remus and Deceit were 'Dark sides', which wasn't even a correct term for them, doesn't mean they were bad. That was just the way Thomas saw them, how he used to see Anxiety, and still sometimes sees him. As something bad that should never be an accepted part of yourself. He knew the 'Light sides' didn't like the Others, but he never knew they hated them so much.

Virgil was too angry to think rationally, so he said, "I'll be in my room." He ran as fast as he could up the stairs. With a harsh flick of his wrist, he slammed his door shut and pulled out his headphones Remus had gotten him. He plugged in the headphones into his phone and hit play on his PG-13 playlist. He sat on his bed, his back against the head board, knees against his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs. He put his head on his knees and let the dam break. The tears rolled down his face and streaked the eye shadow beneath his eyes that were glowing purple with rage and anger.

I should've listened to Dee and Remus. Why would I ever think they would accept me? I should never have trusted them! They'll never understand! They only think that the Others are a plague to Thomas!

As these thoughts plagued his mind, the shadows shifted and they formed a tornado of darkness around him. It made a mess of his hair and blew the tears around his face and smudged the eye shadow even more.

It took a couple of hours to calm himself down, but once he did, he realized he hadn't eaten all day. He was hoping to not run into the 'Light sides', but he was not so lucky as he slipped out of his room and peered down the stairs. They were all sitting on the couch doing their own activities. Roman was drawing, Logan was reading, and Patton was eating a sandwich.

As Virgil came down the stairs, they looked up from their activities and he gave them a hard, icy glare. he went to the kitchen, grabbed some bags of chips and chocolate chip cereal bars, and was going back to his room avoiding eye contact with the three, only to be stopped by Logan.

"Virgil, perhaps you should consider a snack that more healthy."

"Oh! So now everything I choose is 'unhealthy'?" Virgil snapped back, referring to how they saw Deceit and Remus, and not caring if they discovered their friendship. He was too angry to care right now.

"Virgil, are you alright? You seem distressed."

"are you kidding? I'll answer that once you get a conscience and empathy." Virgil turned back around, but was stopped once more by Roman this time.

"Virgil? What's wrong?" he said, feigning innocence. Were they being serious? They just forced him away from the only people who loved him and betrayed him. And they were acting like nothing happened? Something wasn't right with them.

"Why don't you take a guess, _Princey_?" he sneered as he used the usually lighthearted nickname.

"Virgil, kiddo. We can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong," Patton said in a sweet voice.

"Are you being serious right now? No! I won't tell you what's wrong! You guys are bigger idiots than I thought you were, if you can't figure out _what's wrong_." Virgil stormed upstairs before anyone else could say anything. He settled back on his bed and hugged his knees again and started crying once more, not caring about his hunger at the moment. Virgil wanted to go back to his real family, but the 'Light sides' would just force him back here.

That thought alone started up the tornado of darkness again. _They are such clueless morons! They only care about themselves! i can't stand them! They never even loved me! **I hate them!**_ These thoughts strengthened the shadows so much that it affected the entire mindscape. All around the mindscape there was a dark mist on the floor that radiated anxiousness. Every side was anxious simply because they affected by the mist. The mist didn't go away completely until Virgil got some of his thoughts and emotions under control.

"That," Patton said as he pointed to the mist disappearing at his feet, "is why we need Virgil on our side." He smirked an uncharacteristically wicked smirk. His plan was working.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Sorry, it's been so long. I've had personal problems, but I've gotten a good hold on the situation and should be able to post more regularly.
> 
> Leave some constructive criticism if you want!


End file.
